


72

by the_cloud_whisperer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cloud_whisperer/pseuds/the_cloud_whisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 is secretly a romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	72

A voice in my ear

A shadow in the corner of my eye

A whisper of bergamot in the wind

Phantom touches, fading sweetness

He is…

 

-

 

Where you go, I will go, he said

Where you stay, I will stay

Can I cut off my right hand?

Though with you, I have no need for it

You are my own, do not

Question my faith, I lay it at your feet

 

-

 

And if I find myself brushing away

Their fragile bones beneath pale skin, bright eyes

It is because I see you everywhere

But you are not you; I see only lies

 

One may have your lips until I kiss her

And find them far too soft

One may have your wit

Until I match her word for word

One may have your pure soul

Until I find her walking where men do not go

One may be the specter of you

Until I return to _you_  


 

Be you my love

Be you my Word

Quench my desire

Three days underground

Godless, groundless

Fill me; I am not a grave

But an open heart surgery

Sew me, linger in me

Grant me this heartburst

Guide me to this glorious

Quietus

 

Just love me as I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen much poetry on this archive (or maybe I just haven't been looking), so I wasn't sure about posting this. Any comments would be appreciated :) *humbly proffers collection box*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
